


Love is in the hair

by samwho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, mainly crack though, moustache, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwho/pseuds/samwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Watson's moustache and Sherlock Holmes' drawn on moustache (as seen in The Empty Hearse) finally get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the hair

Set in the restaurant (as shown in The Empty Hearse)

“Short version. Not dead,” Sherlock calmly said, fully expecting a smile to replace the anger on John’s face (which was growing alarmingly red by the second).

As soon as John stood up to confront Sherlock, he had every intention of punching him. And absolutely no intention of kissing him.

The doctor felt a sudden tug towards Sherlock, from his moustache.  
"Wha- what's going on?!" John yelped.

The two of them were forehead to nose (because of the height difference), and it was just John’s sheer willpower that kept him from leaning up to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock was also feeling the same thing, his upper lip was pulling him forwards to John's lips... no, John’s moustache!  
The consulting detective recoiled at the close range with the dead body on John's upper lip.

“Stop this!” Sherlock yelled, but John shouted back even louder, “I can’t! You’re the genius, you stop!”  
The two of them were prepared to engage in a full shouting match when a high pitched giggle from the table was heard.

"Your moustaches... they were made for each other," Mary said, and not another coherent word was heard from her as she was trembling from laughter.  
John was about to interrupt all this ridiculousness when he felt his moustache pulling him forwards again. This time however, he was ready, and held onto the table to prevent him smashing into Sherlock's face.

"Our moustaches are... connected somehow," Sherlock said with a (rarely seen) confused face.

Mary, who had only just recovered, burst out laughing, “You should see your faces!”

"How- no, wait, your moustache isn't even real. This doesn't make any sens- HAROLD!" John's frustration became pain as he felt his facial hair peeling away from his face.  
He frantically tried to push the moustache back on but it jumped onto Sherlock's face, and pulled off his drawn on moustache.

"No! François!" yelled Sherlock, trying to grab the runaway 'stache.  
"You called him François?" John said incredulously.  
"You called yours Harold?"  
"Fair enough,” John shrugged.

Together, the moustaches jumped down onto the table holding hands (hands? Hairs) and began kissing (and in the heat of the moment, making out so you could not see where François started and Harold ended).

Sherlock and John just stood there, shocked while Mary had tears running down her face from laughter.

"Are our moustaches..." whispered a pale John, trailing away.  
"Engaging in intercourse? Yes," Sherlock finished for him, “You know John, this would make a fascinating experiment.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Chloe told me about Frarold, so she is completely to blame :P .  
> \- Sam


End file.
